Sick Day
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Phoebe has a job interview and isn't coming downstairs, so Piper goes to find out why! Sister fluff! Please R&R!


**Author's Note:** Hey, everyone! I know it's been forever since I've uploaded/updated anything. I've been trying to work on two of my stories.

This just came to me!

I hope you like it!  
**

* * *

**

**Sick Day**

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

"Phoebe!" Piper called up the stairs. "You're going to be late!" Still no sound came from upstairs to indicate her sister had heard her.

Sighing, she walked back into the kitchen, gathering two waffles on a plate, syrup, silverware and a glass of milk on a tray and walked upstairs. She'd lure Phoebe out of bed one way or another.

They were both depressed these days. That was nothing new, with Prue gone. There was no one to complete the Power of Three and Phoebe hated it. She'd always been the one ecstatic about new spells and wrapped up in potions (granted, Piper usually brewed them, but still).

Reaching her door, Piper set the tray on the floor and knocked. A muffled reply came from inside. Piper opened the door, noticing Phoebe tangled up in bed sheets at the far end of her bed.

"Come on, Pheebs." She said, kicking the door shut and setting the tray on her nightstand. "You've gotta get up." She sat beside her on her bed, rubbing her back. "You've got that interview in less than an hour."

Phoebe pulled the blankets over her head, but Piper grabbed them. "Phoebe, this isn't funny!" She pulled them from her hands, only to realize how warm her skin was. "Phoebe, are you feeling all right? Turn over."

Phoebe did as she asked, but Piper found her eyes and nose red. "I – I don't get it. I was fine last night." Phoebe said, leaning into Piper. "Piper, what's wrong?" She asked, upon seeing tears cascade down her sister's cheeks.

"There's something we've never told you."

"About?"

"Mom."

Phoebe nodded, not having a clue what she was getting at. "What about her?"

She took a shaky breath. "After everything happened, and you finally realized Mom wasn't coming back, Prue and I slept with you because Grams had to make arrangements, but what we noticed was how sick you got. It wasn't a cold or the flu—"

"It was this…" Phoebe said. "A high fever, sweating, crying…"

Piper looked her in the eye. "You wouldn't eat on your own for a week after. You had to watch us, mimic us. Like we were Mom."

She sighed. "That's explains why I'm not too hungry then." Phoebe said, hugging her sister tighter.

Piper smirked, swinging her legs over the bed to grab the tray, then laying back beside her. "Okay. I can eat this then."

Phoebe snatched the syrup from her. "I never said I wouldn't eat it!"

"Yeah true, you staring too long at a plate of food without eating is unheard of!"

"Especially when I have my sister's cooking!" She beamed, taking a bite.

"Suck up!" Piper said, swatting her arm lightly, grabbing the second waffle which was untouched by syrup. "I can have this, right?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes and put a finger to her chin as she swallowed. "Well…are there more?"

"Since when have you known me to make a small meal, Pheebs?"

Phoebe nodded, syrup dripping from her chin as Piper grabbed a napkin. "Such a kid!"

Phoebe shook her head, stabbing her waffle again. "Nah, just a good eater!"

"True. What about that interview?"

"Piper, they're probably gonna take one look at me and say they want someone healthy. I don't blame them. Plus, it was half an hour ago."

"What? It's only—" she looked at the clock which read 10:05 A.M. "—yeah, you're probably right."

"So, how did I get rid of being sick?" Phoebe asked, setting the empty tray on the floor and sitting back beside Piper.

"Hmmm…I think you were just around up so much that you thought Prue was her after a while." She sighed. "But it's different now."

She laid her head in Piper's neck. "Not really. I still have you." She wrapped her arms around her.

"Yes Phoebe." Piper said, scooting down into the bed, pulling her with her. "And you always will."

**The End

* * *

A/N:** Please R & R!

Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell


End file.
